One Hella Reunion
by Nicole2513
Summary: Sequel to 'Saving Seats in Hell' Nineteen years later the whole family is gathering together for a reunion. It’ll be one big, crazy, dramatic reunion. With an unwanted guest? R
1. Part 1

**Author's Note: Ok so I was going to do an epilogue to this story but, I decided to just do a sequel. I don't know how long it will be but, with your reviews and suggestions you just never know. I included a list of everyone so you know what they're doing and where they are, etc. So PLEASE REVIEW and thank you for reading. **

* * *

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters from TFATF. Any characters you don't recognize I DO own. Don't sue.

**Summary: **Nineteen years later the whole family is gathering together for a reunion. It'll be one big, crazy, dramatic reunion.

**Author's Notes: **It may seem kind of choppy but, I'm writing with like seventeen different characters so it can't be perfect but, I will do my best to make it as perfect as possible.

**Quick Profiles:**

_Name, Age, Job_

Letty- 45, Garage

Dom- 46, Garage

Jesse- 39, Garage

Leon- 43, Garage

Mattie- 39, Music Management (Completed College)

Neela- 35, Store during the day; Opened small restaurant with Daiva, works at night. Restaurant only opens for dinner.

Vince- 45, Garage

Daiva- 41, Same as Neela

Mia- 41, Pediatrician

Trevor Jefferson- 44, Banker (Mia's Husband)

**Kids:**

_Name, Age, Parent(s), Nickname_

Dante Jesse Toretto-15, Dom & Letty, High school, DJ

Giovanni Vincent Sanchez- 19, Neela, College (Basketball), Gio

Peyton Jolette Blackman- 19, Jesse & Mattie, MIT, PJ

Izabella Maree Strong- 16, Leon & Daiva, High school, Izzy

Annalina Rose Jefferson- 16, Mia & Trevor, High school, Anna

Haley Marie Jefferson- 14, Mia & Trevor, Middle school

**

* * *

****Part One**

They wished they could say it was a typical Friday at the Toretto house but, it wasn't. Everyone was running around crazy trying to get everything set up for Sunday. This Sunday would mark very special Toretto barbeque. They couldn't very well just call this a barbeque though; this was a reunion. Today the whole family would get together and it would mark the first annual family reunion.

It's been nineteen years since that one day that changed their lives forever. She was in denial the day she saw Brian O'Connor in the diner. Sure there was no doubt in her mind that he was still a cop but, Letty only wanted to believe that he was there for the tuna.

Truth be told though he _was_ a cop. She made a deal with him; never really told the team what it was but, all of them except Mia and Neela did two years in the state prison. Once they were released from prison they were given five years probation and those five years were very hard. It restricted them from being free spirits.

Now, nineteen years later everything had turned back to as normal as it could under such circumstances. Not everyone lived under the same roof like the old days. No, today they were spread out in their own houses with their own families. Letty and Dominic were still together and they had a son; named him Dante after her late best friend. He was a mix between both of his parents; couldn't really say if he was more like one or the other. Dante was gorgeous but, you guess that could be expected when both of your parents are hot and he had chocolate brown eyes to die for.

Letty was sitting at the kitchen table sipping her coffee while she wrote down a shopping list quickly. They were of course having it at the Toretto house and Letty was the only woman left to take care of it she knew that Dom, nor Dante would take care of it so she started the simple details this morning while she waited for her little sister to show up.

Just as she was finishing up her shopping list, Dante came stomping down the stairs. She could hear him before she could actually see him but, once he was in the kitchen she scolded him for stomping and he apologized just like he did every morning. He was all of fifteen and it never seemed to sink in that the stomping always got him into trouble; he kept on doing it.

"I have to finish the plans so you'll have to grab some cereal today baby." She told her son.

He nodded and she gave him a half smile before ruffling his hair and heading upstairs to shower. Once she was all cleaned up and dressed she walked back in her room and woke up Dominic. It's been almost twenty years and he's still a big lush in the mornings. Letty slowly made her way back downstairs. After refilling her coffee cup she sat back at the kitchen table just as Dante was standing up; he sideway hugged his mom.

"Bye, I have to meet Izzy at the bus stop." He said in a hurried voice.

"Alright, go to the store after school. Izzy too!" She yelled as the front door shut.

She playfully rolled her eyes to herself and continued on reading over her plans.

(Letty)

A few minutes later I heard Neela pull up in the driveway. I could hear her whole trip to the front door thanks to her heels clacking on the pavement. I don't know how she even attempted to wear those things in such early hours in the morning. She slipped in the back door and set a bag with food in it on the table. I quickly reached over and snatched it. She huffed playfully and walked over to the coffee maker.

"Hungry much?" She said playfully stirring the sugar into her cup.

Once she was satisfied with her coffee, she sat next to me and grabbed the notebook I was writing on, scanning over it quickly.

"Daiva has the store today. I figured we could use the restaurant truck and go pick up the seating arrangement. Since we have to seat almost twenty comfortably; I think its time to quick using the tires and plywood as a table." I say with a chuckle, she nods.

The restaurant was something Neela and Daiva went in on about six years ago. It was a quiet yet loud little Spanish restaurant over on the other side of town. It was a hit and usually filled with locals and regulars. Since none of us except the restaurant has a truck then it's only right to use what we've got.

"Ok sounds good but, I think I can get Vince to do that for us." Neela smiled and checked that off the list.

"You can get Vince to do anything for you." I smirked.

She huffed as she dialed Vince on her cell phone; putting him on speakerphone she sat the phone next to the notebook and waited for him to pick up. After about four rings a very tired Vince answered.

"Hello?"

"Did we over sleep Vinny?" Neela cooed at him.

"Oh shit!" Vince yelled; you could hear him scrambling on the other side. Neela and I shared a laugh as we presumed he was brushing his teeth.

"-hanks Nee-a, oh, life saver." Vince mumbled with the toothbrush in his mouth.

I couldn't barely understand what he said but, apparently Neela does this more often then I thought.

"You're welcome big guy, now I need a favor." She said picking at her food she retrieved from the bag a few minutes ago.

"What?" He asked speaking clearly this time.

"Can you grab the truck from the restaurant and go to Home Depot and pick up the tables and chairs. Letty and I will go and pick them out; you just need to pick them up." She said matter-of-factly.

"Can't they deliver that shit?" He asked.

"Yes, but why hassle with that. Just go pick them up!" She said loudly.

"Fine…" He mumbled.

"Thank you Vinny." Her voice changed into a sweet one.

"Anytime kid." He said hanging up.

"You'd think since I'm in my thirties he would finally stop calling me a kid. Hell my son isn't even a kid!" She said rambling on. I smiled and finished eating my food. That was my little sister for you.

----------------------------------

That afternoon, the guys were crowded around working in the garage. Mattie and Daiva were working at the store until the kids came home from school. Once Dante and Izabelle got there; Daiva would take off and open the restaurant with Neela. The restaurant was only open on nights during the weekdays.

Izzy was Daiva and Leon's daughter; she was sixteen and just like her father. They were surprised when she had baby blue eyes; everyone made a bet that she would take after her father and have green eyes. She had very long dark curly hair that she always kept in a pony tail. Everyone always wondered why since it was so nice but, she would just wave it off and continue on with her business. She even had a slight rasp to her voice just like her father. So it's no wonder why she wears an ID bracelet that read 'Daddy's Girl'.

Dante and Izzy were very close since they were the only kids that were left. Mia lived in San Bernadino, California with her two daughters and husband and they weren't around much while Neela's son and Jesse and Mattie's daughter were both away at college. So it was natural that they were close.

Once they had the store open, Mattie and Daiva held a light conversation while they waited for their customers.

-------------------------------

(Vince)

My cell phone went off and I quickly wiped my hands before answering it.

"Hey Uncle V, what's up?" Giovanni asked.

"Nothing much man, how's it going on your side of town?" I replied.

"Good, just calling about Sunday. Everything still on?"

"Yeah, yeah everything is getting worked out today." I said walking to the back and grabbing a soda.

"Cool, think I could bring my girl?" He asked.

"I don't know man you'll have to ask your mom. Her and Letty are making all of the plans. I don't see the problem though."

"Alright well I've gotta get to class take care V man, peace." He said hanging up.

I closed my phone and shook my head. Giovanni was such a dork sometimes, I swear. Just like his mother though, loud and cocky. Good kid though considering he never knew his father, hell none of us do except Neela and she's not willing to tell us. He's attending Cal State University with a basketball scholarship; doing really good for himself. I guess that's expected though when you grow up in Dominic Toretto's house. Neela and I were still as close as we were all those years ago. Inseparable from the day I was released from jail. She had her baby while we were in prison. She told me it was hard raising her son on her own while her family was locked up but, everything got better once we were released and was able to meet the two new family members; the second one being Peyton Jolette.

She came just two months after Gio and that was hard on the mad scientist. We were lucky that us four guys were in the same prison because Jesse probably wouldn't have made it without us there for support. None of us really knew how it felt to be Jesse because we didn't have a newborn daughter that we couldn't see. Mattie sent pictures as much as she could but that was bad also because Jesse had to watch his daughter grow up through pictures.

We were released right before Giovanni's second birthday there for, that meant Jesse was able to be there for his daughter's second birthday. Boy did she have a second birthday; Jesse bought her so much stuff they had to literally get a bigger apartment for everything. It was good to see the mad scientist happy again once he was back with his wife and daughter.

About eight months after that Mia met Trevor and they've been married ever since and have to teenage daughters; Annalina and Haley. They moved to San Bernadino about five years ago when Mia was offered a job there; she's a pediatrician. I think she chose to take care of kids over adults as a form to rebel against her brother. He wanted her to be a doctor and she assumed it was so she would put him back together if he ever crashed. Since she became a pediatrician that meant she couldn't help Dom. Well, technically she could but, she wouldn't.

After Mia got married everything just kind of became more neutral. We slowed down our ways and started families except myself. I've dated a lot and had a few serious relationships but haven't found the one yet. We still raced until five years ago. Only Peyton and Gio really knew about it, they were too old to fool or lie to. The rest of the kids were young enough to fool. We would tell them we're going out for adult time and they believed it.

I looked over at the neon clock and realized I was late picking up the table and chairs. I cursed softly to myself and quickly cleaned up before sprinting out of the garage and headed to my car. How in the hell did I forget that? I guess I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts.

-----------------------------

"So when is Peyton's flight coming in?" Daiva asked nonchalantly.

"Around noon tomorrow. Jesse is so excited to see his baby girl." Mattie said with a loving smile. Daiva nodded.

"I still can't believe how far away she lives from the rest of us." Daiva said.

"Yeah, I miss her like crazy sometimes. It's really hard on Jesse." Mattie smiled sadly.

Peyton had followed her fathers dream and she has been attending MIT for the last year. That meant she lived on the other side of the United States and her family only got to see her on holidays and of course this special occasion.

"I haven't really had a chance to talk to Jess lately. How is he with the whole sister issue?" She asked the tall girl.

"He's good; didn't take him very long to get over it. I guess the fact that she hurt him helped him heal faster when she died." Mattie stated handing a customer his bill.

"Yeah, that was a shocking thing that happened." Daiva said cleaning the counter.

Three years ago Jesse found out from the news that his sister had been murdered. She had become a drug addict and was at the wrong place at the wrong time. She was shot but unlike Letty, she didn't live. Jesse took care of his sister's funeral and even faced his father after all those years. He apparently was released from prison a few years earlier and never once bothered to find his children. He talked to his father and everything but, they don't keep in close contact today.

Just then Dante and Izzy walked in holding their book bags. Daiva kissed her daughter on the head before she grabbed her purse and said her goodbyes. Mattie was next to leave; she had to get to her real job before she was late. Once both adults were gone Dante and Izzy grinned at each other just like they do every day. This was their time; time of freedom from the adults.

"So are you excited about Sunday?" Isabelle asked her younger cousin.

"Not really, it's just a regular barbeque." Dante shrugged.

"Come on, the whole family is like, reuniting. It's a cool thing." She said smiling big.

"I guess." He said restocking the napkins. "Gio emailed me the other day and he told me that he was bringing his girlfriend." He smirked evilly.

"Oh shit…" Izzy chuckled. "This ought to be fun. Aunt Neela is gonna go nuts!" She said.

So far Neela hadn't liked any of her son's girlfriends and most likely she wouldn't like this one either. He was her first and only son and she felt no one was good enough for him. And she never refrained from stating her feelings.

--------------------------------

The next morning Letty made sure to get up extra early and try to tackle the back yard. It was a mess and even though this was family coming, she still wanted everything to look nice. Once everything was moved onto the pavement, she mowed the grass and made it neat and tidy before she set up the table and chairs. She even bought a couple benches which she set up under the big tree to lounge in.

Once she was done she stood on the back steps with her hands on her hips and admired her work. Taking a deep, cleansing breath she walked into the cool air conditioned house to get cleaned up. She found her son sitting at the kitchen table with his laptop.

"You know you should've been the one to mow the back lawn boy." She smiled and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

He smiled back. "Sorry mom, next time."

"Well since I mowed the lawn you can move the old table to the road for garbage pick up. I'm taking a shower, Neela and Vince are coming over later and Gio; we're having dinner here tonight." She said before exiting the room.

Dante sighed and closed his laptop; once he was outside he looked at the old table. They ate at this table for so many times and even had to replace the plywood at least once a year because of all the kids. How could his mom want to get rid of history, tradition?

He smiled and looked up towards the frosted bathroom window, the light was on. One by one he moved the tires and then the plywood. Only he didn't put them out for the garbage; he moved them to the side of the garage. There was no way he was getting rid of those.

------------------------------

(_Somewhere in California)_

"Talk to me."

"_Not much is happening lately, but I think they might be planning a big get together. I'll keep you posted and let you know what's going down." _

"Ok, bye"

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**UH OH WHO COULD THAT BE? SOMEONE IS LOOKING FOR SOMEONE...**

**REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	2. Part 2

**Sorry for the wait and the shortness of this chapter. Not much was happening that particular day except the arrival of the kids. Now that I can start writing the day of the actual barbeque I should be able to write it straight through without any muse interuptions. I'm hoping to end this within the next two chapters. Anyways, enjoy and of course... REVIEW!**

* * *

**Part 2**

"Where the hell are you Gio?" Neela yelled into her cell phone. Giovanni was supposed to be there an hour ago!

"Chill out ma, I'm ten minutes away." He chuckled.

"Ok," She said plainly. "Sorry for yelling."

They said their goodbyes and Neela continued making the salad. Once Neela heard the sound of her son's car pull up she grinned from ear to ear and make her way outside. She quickly lost her smile when she saw a young woman about Gio's age get out of the car. She was short and skinny with auburn hair. Giovanni walked up and hugged his mom; she was tiny compared to him. Gio was taller than Vince so it wasn't any surprise how his mother barely made it to his chest.

"Hey mom." He flashed him her charming smile and then looked at the auburn haired girl. "I want you to meet my girlfriend."

Neela forced a smile and followed Gio out towards the yard.

"Mom this is Sophie, this is my mom." He said introducing the two. They shook hands.

"It's very nice to meet you misses Sanchez, Gio talks about you all the time." Sophie smiled politely.

Neela was surprised at the manners that came from the girl. So far the first impression was a good one. Maybe Gio picked a keeper this time. God knows his last few girlfriends were far too snobby and bitchy for Neela to like. Sophie looked, normal; her hair was pulled back into a pony tail and her clothes actually covered her body.

Neela ushered the teenagers into the house and made them sit in the kitchen and them her about school while she finished the rest of the food. They chatted for a while until Letty came home and greeted her nephew. A little while later Dom and Dante walked through the back door. Dominic shook Gio's hand and made his way to the shower.

Vince walked into the Toretto house just as dinner was about to be served. He looked her in the eyes and gave Neela his all time charming smile. She froze and held his gaze; unconsciously, she licked her bottom lip and didn't blink once while they held a heated staring contest. Vince stared at her with a fiery gaze. Was this a friendly kind of stare or could it be something more?

Letty walked into the kitchen and snapped her younger sister out of it. Neela continued grabbing utensils as if nothing happened, while trying to figure out what had just happened. The look that he was giving her sent chills up and down her spine. Vince shook his head to rid it from the current thoughts as he sat in his usual seat at the table.

* * *

Mattie watched as her husband fidgeted happily as they waited outside of the airport for their daughter. They had been there for over a half an hour and they were getting more excited by the second. Today their baby girl was coming home. Mattie leaned over and kissed Jesse tenderly to keep his mind away from the waiting. He reacted by wrapping his arms her slim waist as he deepened.

"You guys need to get a room!" They both pulled away and grinned at their daughter.

Her slender framed was slightly cocked to the side with defiance. Her shoulder length light brown hair was pulled up into a half ponytail. Her hazel eyes twinkled in the sunlight as she watched her happy parents. Jesse held his arms out and quickly wrapped her in a tight embrace.

"Hi daddy." Peyton said pulling away. She turned to her mom. "Mama…" She smiled and hugged her mom and kissed her on the cheek. Mattie rolled her eyes and pointed to her daughter's lip; Peyton looked down slightly shameful. On her eighteenth birthday, Peyton had went out and got her lip pierced. Of course her parents were upset but, what could they do? Their daughter was grown now and old enough to make her own decisions. But her parents never let her live it down about the small steel ball that sits just under her lip.

Jesse grabbed her bag and threw it in the trunk while the girls made their way into the car. He followed suit and they started their journey back to the house.

* * *

(Somewhere in Los Angeles)

"What do you got for me?"

"_Not much today."_

"Well are they having a party or something tomorrow?"

"_Yes, that is definitely on for tomorrow. I heard some kids talking about that." _

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear."


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

"Why in the hell must we wake up so early for a reunion that doesn't start until the afternoon?" Annalina groaned.

"I know baby, your mother wants to get there early." Trevor said turning to exit the room. "And don't let your mother hear that language." He said lightly.

The dark haired girl huffed and threw her covers back. She was in no mood to travel all around California at nine in the morning. She walked to her closet and found her favorite denim skirt and two different colored tanks she loved to wear layered. Once she was dressed she quickly threw her hair in rollers and threw on some eyeliner. She walked out of her room and towards the bathroom but, found it to be occupied by her younger sister.

"Come on Haley, I have to pee!" She yelled banging on the door.

"I just got in here! Go use mom's bathroom!" Haley yelled back.

"Damn it!" She huffed to herself and quickly shuffled into her mother's room. The door was closed so she knocked.

"Yeah?" Mia said.

"Can I pee really quick? Haley is being a hog."

It was quiet until Mia unlocked the door and allowed her daughter access. Anna shrugged and used the bathroom not caring if her mom was in there or not.

"We need to do something about Haley." Anna said. Mia looked confused. "She's turning into a snobby bitch!"

"Watch it Anna!" Mia threatened. "She's fourteen, it's a phase. You went through the same thing." Mia smiled lovingly. Annalina rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you should've locked me in the closet back then." Anna mumbled walking out of the bathroom. Mia chuckled softly and continued doing her hair.

Less than an hour later the family was packed up in the SUV and was ready to start their journey into Los Angeles.

* * *

It was around noon when Mia and her family pulled up in front of her childhood home. This house had held so many good and bad memories. She smiled and exited the truck; once everyone grabbed something from the trunk they walked up the front porch and into the house. Letty walked into the living room while drying her hands on the dishtowel. She smiled at her best friend and quickly hugged her.

"You're the only woman I know who comes early to something with a specific start time." Letty grinned at her. Mia huffed and rolled her eyes playfully. "How you girls doing?" Letty said to her nieces. They greeted her back and watched the adults walk into the kitchen.

Annalina rolled her eyes at her younger sister. Haley had already thrown herself on the couch and dialed her closest friend's number. Today was about family wasn't it? Anna walked up the stairs and knocked on the last door before she opened it to reveal Dante playing video games.

"What's up little cousin?" She asked smiling.

"Hey Lina." They did their secret handshake and she was quick to grab the other controller.

Annalina and Dante had a special bond, one that couldn't be explained to someone other then the two of them. A little over two years ago when Anna was Haley's age, she got into the wrong crowd. She was once the 'it' girl in the popular crowd but, had drama with one of the girls and was kicked out of the clique and the wrong crowd was the one to help her from the previous fall out. Anna had gotten caught with drugs and Mia had ordered her to live with her uncle Dom for the rest of the school year. So over the next four months Anna and Dante had bonded and he had somehow helped her through it. She didn't quite know how but, back then she would rather talk about her problems to him, rather than Dom or Letty. They stayed up many school nights and told each other about their lives.

After that, Annalina had surrounded herself with better people; she was more in the middle now. She has friends from all different cliques now, except her old prep friends. She vowed to never speak to them again. Now though, Haley had started talking and hanging with them during school and it made her blood boil to know that her younger sister would most likely follow her footsteps. Anna loved her sister and didn't want something like that to happen.

Annalina quickly threw out all of her negative thoughts and continued to try and beat Dante at a racing game.

* * *

It was now time for the family to start showing up. Mia and Letty were busy getting the food together while Dominic had started his special chicken. Dante and Anna had brought in case after case of corona and were now filling a giant cooler full of ice to hold the drink of choice and tradition.

Mattie, Jesse and Peyton were the first to arrive. They walked in all carrying a different desert. Mattie hugged Mia and Trevor and welcomed them home and quickly joined the girls in the kitchen while Jesse and Peyton walked out back to join Dom, Trevor, Anna and Haley, who was finally ordered off her cell phone. But before Peyton made it outside she hugged her family as they welcomed her home and asked her about school. She simply replied 'good' and grinned before walking out the back door behind her father. Peyton found a spot outside and quickly jumped into the conversation. They were all discussing work and school.

Less than fifteen minutes later Vince and Neela walked into the Toretto kitchen hand in hand. All of the jaws dropped when Neela kissed Vince on the lips. Letty was probably the most shocked of them all because after all these years she had wondered why they didn't get together. Vince was there from the beginning for Neela and somehow they had managed to keep it strictly friends, never once crossing over that line. Now here the two of them were in the middle of the kitchen giving each other loving looks and even kissing…

"Good to see ya Mia." He smiled before retreating outside.

"The hell was that?!" Letty asked in shock.

"Yeah about that," Neela said sheepishly. "We kind of, sort of got together last night."

"Oh my god." Mia and Mattie stated at the same time.

"I can't believe it didn't happen sooner. My nephew know about this? Wait, where is he?" Letty asked seriously.

"Yes, Gio knows and he was very happy. Said he always thought of Vince as his father and he and Sophie will be here soon." Neela smiled almost as if she were daydreaming.

"Aww… Well I'm really happy for you guys." Mia cooed.

"So how did it happen?" Mattie asked.

"Well yesterday we shared this really heated, weird look and I asked him about it last night and, I don't know it just sort of happened." Neela laughed.

They shared a chuckle while Neela filled in some more details.

* * *

Word had spread fast about Vince and Neela getting together that by the time Leon, Daiva and Izzy showed up, they already knew. Daiva of course screamed and hugged Neela non stop while the group watched on with smiles. Peyton had been anxiously waiting for Giovanni and was getting upset.

"Where the hell is Gio?" She yelled.

"He'll be here in a few PJ chill." Neela chuckled. Peyton rolled her eyes.

The adults gave a knowing look and watched on with pride. Peyton and Giovanni were the closest and the hardest to separate and when they finally get to see each other again it will be one reunion that will melt their hearts. After all, they were only six months apart and were always together until they had both separated to go to college. Giovanni had begged Peyton to come to the university in LA but, after a hard departure full of her tears, she had gone on to attend MIT and they hadn't seen each other since.

"Maybe you'd get to see him more if you went to school here." Jesse said. He really wanted his baby girl to be closer but, he also supported her decisions. Peyton gave him a look that clearly said 'drop it' and he gave her an innocent smile before sipping his beer.

The ladies had brought out small snacks they had prepared while they waited as the chicken cooked slowly. They were in no hurry to get this over with, today was their day and they all had the intentions to live it to its fullest. Just before Peyton was about to have a breakdown, Gio's car pulled into the driveway.

She was quick to her feet as she made her way closer. Peyton stopped in her tracks when someone else also stepped out of the car. Her facial expression showed disappointment as she thought about how she wasn't going to get her welcome home she had wanted from him.

"Girl, you better move them feet!" Giovanni yelled holding him arms out for her.

Snapping out of it quickly she started running towards him. She launched herself into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist as he held her around the waist and twirled her around. Laughter erupted from the two and the team beamed with love. Her slim arms wrapped around his neck as she hugged him as close as she could bring him.

"I missed you so much Vincent!" She whimpered in his ear. He chuckled at the name.

"I missed you… Jolette!" They laughed.

When they were seven they decided they were going to call each other by their middle names. And since they were both named after two people from the infamous Toretto team it made them feel that much cooler. This lasted until they were about twelve and felt their own names were much cooler.

Gio had yet to put her down. He had walked to the barbeque and greeted Anna and Haley and his aunt Mia all with Peyton in his arms. Daiva was quick to hug him despite the fact that Peyton was still there. Daiva cooed at him about how much of a gorgeous man he was turning into while Leon gave him the manly handshake and Izzy threw her dazzling smile his way.

Now that everyone had properly said there hellos, Gio finally let Peyton down; once she was on her feet he gave her a real hug and kissed her forehead.

"You're not leaving me again baby doll." He mumbled before going in search of Sophie.

He felt a little bad about ditching his girlfriend to have a firework filled reunion with PJ but, he explained everything to Sophie on the way there and she said she understood and even told him how cute it was that such a big man was so close and caring over a girl. He found Sophie surprisingly with his mom in the kitchen. He walked through the back door and threw both of his arms around their shoulders while he grinned.

"Sorry about that Soph." He kissed her cheek.

"It's ok babe." She said with her soft voice.

"Ok everyone, let's eat!" They heard Dominic's voice ring through the yard. Gio helped with some of the food while Sophie grabbed the needed utensils.

Once all of the food was set up they took their seats and waited until Dominic said grace.

"Dear Lord, bless this food we're about to eat, bless this family and let this be an awesome reunion. Amen." He said. "Dig in."

"Uncle Dom did you just use the word awesome in a prayer." Anna scoffed playfully.

"Why yes Miss Annalina Rose, I did." He retorted smartly. "Problem?" he grinned.

"That's it! You and I wrestle after dinner." Anna said boldly. Everyone erupted into a fit of laughter.

They all knew Dominic could take her but; Dom had started that with her when she was young. Every time Anna felt down he would challenge her to a wrestling match and let her win to lift her spirits. Anna though, could throw a good punch, Letty had taught her that but, that didn't come to her advantage in a wrestling match.

That was one thing that always made them different. Every one of them were so different and they all had their bonding methods that had formed over the years and almost no two were the same. This family was legendary; every one and any one knew who they were and knew they were all family. Hell, only a few of them were actually related by blood but they were brought up to think of each other as cousins or aunts and uncles.

* * *

Hours later when stomachs were full and wrestling matches were over; the family lounged around outside. Music could be heard coming from inside of the house and empty corona bottles lay scattered across the yard. The kids except Haley were now challenging each other to a basketball game. Since Dante and Gio were outnumbered by girls, Annalina was one their team while Peyton, Sophie, and Izzy were on another. The parents had scattered chairs around the court as the watched the game. Everyone was content; and very comfortable just where they were. It was a close game too; every time one team got ahead the other team would catch up. They all agreed that it made and interesting show.

"Come on Gio, aren't you getting through college on a basketball scholarship? You can play better than that can't you?" Peyton taunted out of breath. They were crouching face to face while Gio figured out which way he wanted to go. He quickly went to the right and found the net and quickly slammed the ball through.

"How do you like them apples?" He taunted back.

* * *

Jesse had walked into the house to use the bathroom and while he was returning he heard the doorbell. He walked over to the door and swung it open slowly. It revealed two large men. One was much older than the other. They were both clearly Hispanic, with dark hair and brown eyes.

"Can I help you?" He asked wearily.

"Hello Jesse." The older one said.

Realization hit him like a truck.

"What are you doing here?" He said bitterly.

* * *

"Yo, Dom!" Jesse yelled from the backdoor.

Dominic stood and grabbed another beer along the way to the kitchen. Once he was inside he quickly turned to stone when he saw Jesse's face.

"What?" He asked.

"We got company." He said pointing to the front door.

Dom quickly made his way to the front door and opened it to reveal no one. Realization hit them both and they quickly ran to the back of the house. They both flew out of the back door and just like they had thought, the two men had walked around to the back yard. Leon was first to spot them and when he looked it caused everyone else too look in curiosity. The kids had even stopped their basketball games for the guests.

Gio could feel the tension radiating off of the adults. Except Mattie, Trevor, and Mia who seemed like they couldn't process who they were. Gio had this strange feeling though, when he looked at the younger one it was as if he knew him or something and it did not feel good.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Neela spat bitterly.

(Neela's POV)

I could not believe this! The two people I hate most in this world both showing up, unwanted. They had some nerve. I looked at my son and then to his estranged father Jovan. Hadn't spoken to him since I was four months pregnant. He still had a cocky, arrogant asshole look to him as he smugly smirked at me. How was I supposed to tell my son that the two people in front of him were his family; family who never wanted him or never bothered to call or write?

"Neela J, baby how you doing? Looking fine I see." He said smoothly.

"You got some nerve asshole." I growled looking at Vince, who was now pretty pissed.

(No One's POV)

Letty stepped up to her father and stared at him with eyes that could kill. She never wanted to see her father again not, after their last meeting twenty years ago. His eyes didn't hold the anger and spite like it did all those years ago. Now, they held sorrow and pain. She snorted silently at that thought. Her father feeling sorry? What could her father possibly want with them now?

"God, this is turning into one hell of a reunion." Jesse muttered to Leon.

_To Be Continued…_

**

* * *

A/N: So Vince and Neela are together and I'm sorry I didn't get into many details but, my brain was not working and I couldn't come up with anyway to get them together. So we finally found out who was looking for them. Don't worry though it will get explained more in the next chapter. Enjoy. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

So a few minutes ago I was struck with an idea and I really need your guys' opinion on it. Someone reviewed once and said it would be cool to see how Neela did with her pregnancy, especially since she had her son while everyone was in prison for the heists.

So I got to thinking, right now I'm writing a sequel to 'Saving Seats in Hell' and 'One Hella Reunion' takes place twenty years in the future. So what if I wrote a prequel to 'One Hella Reunion'? It would basically be a story about what happened between the end of SSIH and the beginning of OHR.

We would get to see how all of the kids came to be. How the team struggled being away from their family while they were in prison, etc.

So if you think this is a good idea review this and let me know and once I'm finished with One Hella Reunion I will start on this story idea.

Be honest though; if you feel it's fine with just those two stories tell me. If you think it would be nice to explore a little deeper into the team and their kids tell me.

So I will shut up now and continue working on the next part of this story for you guys. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Nikki.


	5. Part 4

So I was going to write more for this but felt it was fine ending it where i was... So PLEASE REVIEW! and don't forget to let me know about the idea.

* * *

**Part 4 **

"You ok Neela?" Vince asked; making it obvious that he didn't like Jovan.

"Yes, I got this baby." She smiled sweetly at him, and then turned to see Jovan sneer. "Can I help you?" She asked plainly.

"Yeah, I came to see my son." He said as a matter-of-factly. Neela laughed loudly; sarcastically.

"Your son?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. "Your son! Your son!" She yelled through gritted teeth as she angrily hit him in his chest. "That's my son." She said emphasizing 'my'. Jovan held out his arms to block him from Neela's hits but, did not lose his cool. "And why now huh? He's nineteen years old! Never once called or wrote. So as far as I'm concerned, you don't have a son!"

"It takes two to make a baby Neela. That's my son just as much as he is yours." Jovan stated agitated.

Neela calm down and laughed bitterly at him. He couldn't understand why she kept laughing but, he was going along with it.

"No, I think in this case it was one. I faked it with you." She chuckled; satisfied that she bruised his ego in front of almost twenty people. Jovan's face showed anger now. Everyone laughed at him even his own son. "I got pregnant by you and you know what he told me?" This time she looked at the whole crowd. "Told me it wasn't his and that I should just get it aborted and that he was sleeping with my cousin behind my back! Broken hearted; I ran to my father. Know what he said?" She looked at her family and then her eyes landed on her son's. "He was going to force me into an abortion."

The women looked at Neela with sadness in their eyes and the men looked angry. Only a few of them actually knew Neela's story but, they never once pressed her for it, and never once thought she had it as bad as she really did. Neela never took pity though; she was strong and never once let her past turn her into something else.

Neela turned to her dad and walked closer so she was standing face to face. She was bigger now; taller. A lot of it had to do with her high heels but, she was almost eye to eye with him and not a little girl anymore. The fear for her father had subsided along time ago and she would be damned if it came back now.

"How dare you try and force me to kill an innocent life. Look at him!" She said pointing to Giovanni. Gio stood up straight and looked at his grandfather with strong eyes.

"He's going through college, gonna be a basketball star. I gave up my dreams just so my son was able to have his! He's more of a man than you two will ever be! He won't make it through life beating his women or fucking them and leaving them. The both of you are low life assholes!" She rambled. At this point Neela didn't care what she was saying as long as it hurt them and made her family besides Letty see who they really were.

Neela was pacing back and forth running her hands through her hair. Breathing as if she had just run a thousand miles. She was so angry at this point. Letty looked at her younger sister with concern. She knew the night was about to get worse before it could get better. Letty approached Jovan and stood toe to toe with him. He straigtened his posture and stared blankly down at her. She uncrossed her arms and quickly grabbed his manhood; hard. Twisting it sideways she looked at him in disgust. Jovan's eyes bulged as he grunted in pain.

"Still feel like a big man?" She said; her voice full of venom. "You don't just show up to my house and expect to start drama. It don't work like that around here." Jovan held his hands up in defeat and choked out a sorry before Letty finally let him go.

* * *

John has somehow coaxed Letty into having a private conversation with him. So here they were in the living room. Just father and daughter; no one else. Letty got comfortable on the couch and sneered at him. She wasn't about to let on that she was uncomfortable talking to her father without fighting. This was a new thing to her and even though she's forty-five years old, she was terrified. Letty looked at her father for the first time in a long time; actually looked at him. He was close to seventy now and his age and all that drinking really caught up to him. His hair was turning grey; he had bags under his eyes and even lost his muscular build. He still could be intimidating when he wanted to though.

"I'm really sorry Letty, I truly am. I've made so many mistakes in my life and never once saw them because of my drinking. I finally got much needed help and spent the last few years in rehab," Letty rolled her eyes and was about to talk but, he held his hand up and stopped her. "No, I know that doesn't make up for what I did. I can never forgive myself for what I've done in my life. Not only did I kill your mother, I lost my only two children because they were too repulsed to be around me. I'm not asking you to forgive me; I just couldn't bear leaving this earth knowing I never got a chance to apologize. Or never getting a chance to meet my grandkids. Do you have kids?" He asked softly.

Letty nodded slightly. "Two, Dante Jesse, he's fifteen and Darian Jesse, she would have been 27."

"Would have?" He asked.

"She died when she was a baby." Letty said sadly.

Her father gasped. "I'm so sorry Letty." She shook her head and held up her hands.

"I'll go get Dante." She made a quick exit from her father and welcomed the fresh air outside despite the fact that Neela and Jovan were still going at it and the tension was high. She grabbed Dante and brought him back into the house.

"Dante, I want you to meet your grandpa." Letty said quietly.

"Hi Dante." John said nervously. "Hi." Dante replied. Letty motioned for Dante to sit. He did and looked at his grandfather.

"I want to say I'm sor-" Dante cut him off.

"Don't! I don't want your sorrys. I don't even know you!" Dante stated. Even though he was only fifteen he was a very intelligent young man and for that Letty and Dominic were very proud.

"Well what would you like to know?" John asked.

"Everything. Aunt Neela and mom must have a reason as to why they hate you so much. I want to know everything and don't bother lying either." Dante said nastily.

"Dante, I don't know if that's a good idea." Letty said unsure.

"Mom, I'm a big boy. I need to know." He said with pleading eyes.

"Ok…" Letty agreed.

Dante sat and listened intently as his grandpa told him about his grandmother, his affair and his drinking and then Letty filled him on what happened after she ran away. About his older sister Darian, finding Jesse again and the team and even the heists. By the end of the story Dante was shocked beyond belief and speechless. Letty and John waited for him to say something or get angry and when he finally spoke they were surprised at what he said.

"I want to see my sister." That was all that escaped him mouth.

_To Be Continued..._


	6. Part 5

**Part 5 **

The tension was still hot outside. Mia, Trevor and their kids along with Sophie, Daiva, Mattie and Izzy decided they needed their privacy and left them alone. Peyton stared at her best friend for life with sad yet confident eyes. Feeling the need, she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. Gio heaved a heavy sigh and wrapped his right arm around her shoulder and brought her close. Both of their thoughts were broken by Neela's yelling.

"You know what? I'm done! Giovanni you decide whether you want him around or not." She said throwing her hands up. Gio shook his head coolly.

"Naw, I already got a father." He said with his deep voice.

"I'm your father!" Jovan yelled.

"Only by blood, as much as I'm concerned, Vince is my dad." He retorted.

Peyton looked up at Giovanni with proud eyes and squeezed him a little harder. Jovan stalked up to Gio, his blood boiling. Gio quickly let go of Peyton and pushed her behind him for protection.

"What are you gonna do huh?" Gio said lowly. He was taller than his father and was looking down at him. "You ain't wanted round here, might as well leave." He pointed down the driveway.

Jovan shook his head in disbelief and looked at Neela, then Vince and then back at his son. He pointed at Gio one last time for good measure before leaving the back yard without another word. Neela took a deep breath and looked between Vince and her son.

"One down, one to go." She muttered before going through the back door.

* * *

Once his mother was out of earshot Giovanni looked at Vince, his dad. Vince's lips curled up into the slightest smile and he grabbed Gio and pulled him into a manly hug. With one final clap on the back he pulled away.

"V?" Gio asked quietly.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"What were her dreams?" He asked.

Vince knew what and who he was talking about and looked down at the ground. No sense in lying to the kid, he was going to find out eventually right?

"Wanted to be a basketball star." He stated simply before walking away to find Neela.

Giovanni and Peyton's eyebrows shot up; a basketball star? They had no idea that his mother was into basketball that much. Sure, she supported her son's passion for the sport but, never once played or watched it unless it was her son's game.

"Well now I see where you get it from." Peyton said with a chuckle.

* * *

"Where they going?" Neela asked her father. She walked in the living room just in time to see Letty and Dante walk out.

"Letty uh, took Dante to see his sister." He answered quietly. Neela was surprised but, she quickly recovered and looked at her father. "Can we talk?" He asked.

She nodded slowly and sat on the opposite couch.

A half hour later, Neela and her father had worked out their differences and surprisingly she wasn't upset with him anymore. He was relieved that his beautiful daughter was able to forgive him and now all he had to do was talk to Letty once more. He knew she wouldn't forgive him as easily as Neela did.

* * *

Letty pulled up to the all familiar cemetery and looked at her son; he looked nervous. Letty gave him a reassuring smile and exited the car. He met her halfway and they slowly started their journey. Before Letty had a chance to get to Darian's grave she stopped at Luana's.

"This is the woman that took me in." She said smiling. Dante smiled lovingly at his mother. Letty touched the top of the tombstone lightly with her fingertips as she walked further down the path. When they came to a stop Letty didn't speak; she stayed a few feet back while her son sat in front of his older sister's grave.

"Hi DJ, you don't mind that I call you that right? I'm sure you don't, probably would've fit you better than me anyways. Anyways, I'm Dante but, I'm sure you know all about me, because Mom sure does talk a lot." Letty smiled at the back of his head and continued to listen to her son's words.

* * *

"I can't believe I didn't figure it out." Dante said sighing.

"What are you talking about?" Letty looked away from the road ahead of her and smiled.

"All those years, you'd leave with the flowers in your hands. Her baby picture next to grandma's on the wall. I just never really thought about it I guess." He said lightly.

"I should have told you sooner." Letty said sadly.

"No, it's okay mom." He smiled at her.

* * *

Later that night, the adults were out back talking and having a beer while all of the kids and Sophie had called a meeting in Dante's room. Letty and Neela's father had stuck around and Letty decided not to worry about the past tonight. Instead she was kicking back next to the love of her life with her family all around her.

"So how many of you have figured out that our parents were street racing legends?" Izabelle asked out of nowhere. She figured since so much has happened today, what's one more thing? Giovanni looked at Peyton with surprise; her look was just about as surprised in him. Annalina saw this looked and scoffed playfully.

"You guys knew didn't you?" She asked smiling. Gio and Peyton hung their heads and nodded.

"Oh my god, are you guys serious?" Haley screeched.

"How did you find out?" Peyton asked Izzy.

"Well, I'm friends with the son of the guy who ran it back in the day." Izzy said. "And I was looking through our basement once and found old pictures of everyone standing next to some crazy ass looking cars." She grinned.

"Not only is my mom a mechanic she was a racer! I've got the coolest mom ever!" Dante said laughing.

They sat around for another half hour talking about it. Peyton and Gio filled them in on who raced and who didn't and really it was only Letty who raced and every now and then Daiva but, she had pretty much stopped racing after she had gotten together with Leon. And of course all of their fathers raced except Trevor. They couldn't believe that the family had neglected to tell them.

Now all of them were talking at once; it was amazing that anyone could take all of it in at once. That was until; Izabelle said something that made them all shut up quickly.

"You know there's a race tonight."

_To Be Continued..._


	7. Part 6

Ok so this chapter is pretty bad. It's mainly just a filler chapter. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Part 6 **

"What?" Dominic choked out.

The kids had just all burst outside and stood in front of their parents while Izabelle explained to the parents that they all knew about them being street racers and she even told them about the race that was going on tonight and how they all felt that the team should get together and go. They were all shocked to say the least and each one of them were looking at Gio and Peyton. They both raised hands in defeat and a face that read: 'Don't look at me.'

"How do you know if there are races?" Leon asked accusingly, looking at his daughter.

"My friend Jose." She stated in her raspy voice.

"Hector's son?" Jesse asked. Izzy nodded.

"Absolutely not!" Dominic said loudly.

The kids all began to whine to their parents and each time got the same reply. No. Letty had finally had enough of them all talking at once decided to do something about it.

"That's it, in the house now!" She yelled pointing towards the back door.

Each kid did their own angry exit until one by one they were gone. They adults all shared a look once they were gone. They were relieved.

"You know Dom, street racing was once your whole life… all of your's." Mia said softly.

There was another minute of silence until Leon spoke.

"You know she's right. Our kids all had the right to know. We should've told them." Leon said.

"I'm surprised it took them this long to figure it out." Letty out her two cents in.

"I think we should go." Vince said; speaking for the first time.

* * *

"I thought you said they lived for that shit?" Annalina said in frustration.

"They did." Peyton said in her defense.

"Well there is a reason for them to say no." Anna replied.

Dante sat in the corner of the room in silence. He had just earlier today found out the whole truth and he understood why they didn't want to go. Sure he wanted to go and see what it was like but, he also didn't want to force his parents into old memories.

* * *

"Are you crazy we can't drag a bunch of teenagers to the street races!" Dom yelled. "It's illegal..."

"Well maybe we don't have to take them." Vince said trying to reason with them.

Letty and Neela shared a laugh at that.

"Yeah, and every one of those kids would never let any of us hear the end of it." Letty said as her laughing died down. Realization hit Vince; she was right.

"We could watch them all, I mean it's not like we're going to race right? And there's what, like twenty of us." Jesse said. He was really exciting by this point and his ADD was coming out to play.

"Ok, ok!" Dom threw his hands up in defeat.

* * *

"Kids get down here now!" Dominic's loud voice boomed through the quiet house.

They all came down the stairs one-by-one, each looking at Dom with curiousity. Were they in trouble? Letty pointed and waited until they all found a seat.

"We'll go," The kids cheered loudly and even Haley stood up and hugged her uncle. "But, here are the rules." The cheering died down. Leon, Jesse and Letty chuckled.

"One, you don't talk to anyone you don't know. There are plenty of assholes down there who don't give a rat's ass how old you are." Dominic said looking at the girls. "Two, girls… no slutty clothes. Your parents will have the say in what they think is okay. Three, if you hear 'cops' or see people running; you run. Now we'll assign you the people you'll ride with because tonight the only people driving are Letty, Vince, Leon, Jesse, Mia and I."

"Why mom?" Annalina asked looking at Mia.

"Because that girl knows how to get the hell out of there when there are cops." Letty said laughing. Anna looked at her mother in surprise. Mia held her head down but, couldn't help but grin.

"Ok, Giovanni and Sophie are with me, John and Dante with Letty, Daiva and Izzy with Leon, Jesse you take Mattie and Peyton, Neela and Anna will ride with Vince and Trevor and Haley will go with Mia." Dom said taking his old leadership role back. "Most of you are going with your parents but some had to be arranged differently so we could all get in the cars quick." He said. "So everyone, go home get ready or whatever; we'll meet back here in an hour and we'll use the same system to ride there also."

The kids cheered and left quickly. The only quiet one the whole time was Sophie only because she didn't really belong to this family so she wasn't really into cars like the rest of them. But she went along with it anyways because she also felt that this could be a fun, new experience for her and it also helped that she was going with her boyfriend.

Everyone left the Toretto house except Mia, Trevor and the kids since they were staying the night there. Mia looked at Letty and grinned evilly; Letty caught this and knit her eyebrows in confusion.

"Hey girls, wanna know the fun part about the races?" Mia said softly.

"Don't you dare Mia!" Letty yelled.

"What mom?" Haley asked.

"Getting ready for them." Mia stood quickly and grabbed Letty's arm and yanked her up off the couch while motioning the girls to follow. Once they were upstairs in Letty's room, Mia shut the door and pushed Letty onto the bed.

"Come on Mia don't do this." Letty whined.

"We haven't been to the races in like fifteen years and I'll be damned if we're not showing up looking hot." Mia said sternly. "And no skirts or cleavage." She said to her daughters.

Annalina was quick to get into Letty's closet and find her outfit of choice. Letty had amazing clothes and tonight was her chance to look hot! She found the black jeans she was looking for and quickly took off her skirt before pulling on the rather tight pants. They all shared a laugh when Letty stated how she wished she had her old body like Annalina's. Anna left the room quickly and returned with her duffel bag. She found a black tank top and a grey one and she put them on layering the grey one on top. She applied some darker eye makeup and pinned up her curly hair out of her face and she was ready.

Haley had taken the girly approach. She was wearing white pants with a soft, pastel pink top. Even her makeup was some shade of pink. She threw her hair up in a messy yet, pretty ponytail and joined her sister on the bed while they watched their mom and aunt get ready.

Mia hadn't even started getting ready yet; she was so wrapped up in torturing Letty like old times.

"Mia, there is no way I'm getting into that!" Letty yelled. The girls watched in curiosity.

Their jaws dropped when Mia held up a black leather skirt. Letty wearing a black leather mini skirt? That was something they had never seen before. But, the girls did not know that Letty was almost famous for wearing that skirt. She was the only girl out there who could beat you in a race, beat your ass with her bare hands and do it all in a skirt.

"I haven't worn that since I was like twenty-seven!" Letty protested.

"Try it!" Mia said sternly. Letty huffed and unbuttoned her cargoes. She slowly pulled up the skirt and to her surprise it slipped right on with no hesitation.

"Son of a bitch…" Letty muttered under her breath. Of course the one thing she didn't want to wear had to just go and fit her anyways. Letty knew that there was no way she was wearing anything other than this skirt. Mia smiled smugly, crossing her arms.

"Aunt Letty you look hot!" Haley said giggling.

They paired the skirt with a simple navy blue wife beater and black flip flops. Mia quickly straightened out her hair and applied just a little makeup.

"How do I look?" Letty said plainly.

"Hot!" Anna and Haley said at the same time.

It was now Mia's turn to get ready. She decided she wouldn't get too decked out because she wasn't trying to impress guys anymore. She was happily married to a wonderful man and a simple outfit was just fine. She picked out her favorite pair of fitting jeans and a patterned yet sort of ruffled tank top and slipped it on. She paired it with a dressy pair of flip flops with jewels on the straps. Brushing out her hair as she blow dried it straightened it out and she pin it back at the nape of her neck.

"I'm ready." She stated smiling.

"Don't let her fool you girls. Back then it took her two hours to get ready." Letty mumbled smiling.

Now that they were all done they walked one by one down the stairs. Dante, Dominic and Trevor were all whistling and cat calling. Letty's father sat quietly eyeing up his daughter and just how much she's grown. Of course that was expected since Letty was forty-five now but, he was sorry that he had missed almost all of her life. The girls laughed and joined them on the couch. Dante had just thrown on jeans and his favorite shirt with a hat. Trevor and Dominic just pretty much did the same except they didn't have a hat and Dominic had stuck to tradition and wore all black.

Vince and Leon both pulled up at the same time. They walked through the door dressed to kill. Vince had gone with tradition also and wore his mesh tank tops to show off that he still had the killer body from back in the day. That was something he always kept up was his body. Leon wore a basic black t-shirt with jeans and his silver chain.

Daiva and Izzy however, being the secret fashionistas, were dressed up. Daiva was wearing a loose fitting brown top that flowed when she walked. She paired it with jeans and strappy gold sandals. Izzy had dressed up like she hadn't done before. Izzy really loved fashion but she didn't dress up very much. She usually kept her style very simple. Izzy had put on a black halter top with a small jacket left open over it and small dressy pinstripe capris and dressy sandals. Both girls had big sunglasses on their head with their hair down and wavy.

One by one the family came in the door. Giovanni had changed into a white wife beater with a gray button down left unbuttoned. Sophie had put on a maroon camisole with a denim skirt and Neela looked like she had spent hours getting ready. Her hair was put in its place piece by piece; until it looked like a waterfall of messy curls lay atop of her head and her outfit of choice was a simple black dress paired with black boots. Vince was quick to get up and wrap her in a hug before dipping her backwards and laying a tender kiss on her lips. The team grinned and looked at each other.

Last but not least, Jesse walked in wearing a simple white shirt and jeans while Mattie wore a black tank top with jeans.

"Like hell I'm letting you leave the house wearing that!" Everyone's attention was diverted to Giovanni's he was glaring angrily at Peyton. She chuckled and glared back.

_'Oh god here we go.'_ Letty thought.

Those two would kill each other if this went too far. On the outside they were two loving best friends but, you get them at each other's throats and shit hits the fan.

"What makes you think you have a say huh?" She said dangerously.

"Because I do." He said matter-of-factly.

"I'm nineteen years old; an adult and I'll be damned if I'm going to let you tell me what I can and cannot wear."

She was decked out in a black corset top; it showed just a little bit of cleavage and just a little bit of stomach. It really wasn't all that bad but, it was rather revealing. Other than that all she wore was jeans.

"You know what, fine! Dress like a whore. See if I care!" He yelled; the room was silenced as the sound of her palm hitting his cheek filled the room.

Gasps escaped some of their mouths in shock. They've seen some pretty bad arguments between the two of them but, never once did she ever smack him just like she had. Gio held his cheek and looked at Peyton with sad, shocked eyes. He really pushed her this time and now he regretted calling her a whore.

"I'm really sorr-" He was cut off.

"Save it!" Peyton yelled storming out of the door.

Tension and silence filled the room for the next minute until Dom finally spoke.

"Let's get moving." He said quietly making his way to the door.

This was going to be one night they'll all remember.

* * *

I really like Gio's and Peyton's relationship and I like to explore it more to see what we can get. Yes, Letty's father is going to the races with them I just kind of forgot about him but, it'll all be much better in the next part. PLEASE REVIEW!!


	8. Part 7

So here is the end of it. I really wanted a big, spectacular ending but, that didn't happen so if this ending sucks I'm really sorry. I'm kinda sad to see it end but also glad. Now I can work on my other story ideas that I've got going. If you would like to know my future stories there are summaries in my profile about the new TFATF stories that are to come.

I know that you really wanted to read about the team returning to the races but, I felt that would be boring because they wouldn't be there to race so instead this ending takes place five years in the future. I hope you enjoy and please review.

And big thanks to everyone who stuck around for this.

* * *

**Part 7 **

_5 Years Later… _

(Letty's POV)

"Come on people let's hit the road! Today's the big day!" I heard my husband yell throughout the house.

Today was my son's big day. Dante at only twenty years old had followed in his late grandfather's footsteps and had become a pro stock racer. Not only that but he had went off to school and then inherited the garage. Hell that boy even expanded it into something much bigger and business was booming. They had to hire extra help but, of course all of the team still worked down there occasionally.

Only occasionally though…

We, against our wishes have gotten older so we've limited our work to only a few days a week but, despite our old age you can't keep us all from doing what we love. Even though it's been five years not too much has changed around here. We are all still doing the same stuff as we were five years ago. Mia is still a doctor; Neela and Daiva still have the restaurant going the guys still work at the garage. Peyton finally graduated from MIT and had moved back to Los Angeles; now she's an engineer.

Giovanni had also graduated but, turned down the chance to play for the NBA. He got his ass kicked for that one from Neela but, he decided to start a different career. He had bought the shop from Harry and now he runs the business by himself. After all these years him and Sophie are still together and are engaged and soon to be married by the end of this year.

I helped Dominic load up the SUV and climbed in and once we got onto the highway my mind drifted back to the memories.

Izzy is almost finished going to school. She wants to open her own nightclub and by the look of things she'll have it up and running within the next couple of years. Anna is an interior designer now and lives in an expensive condo in Beverly Hills; one of the youngest and successful interior designers around. Haley is still very new to college and she's yet to pick her career.

It amazes me that after all these years we can't seem to stay away from racing. Just five years ago we had been drug down to the warehouses for a street race. Our kids were all amazed and had yet to figure out why we ever quit. I remember that day as if it were yesterday; we all pulled up in ours and when we exited the crowd cheered; even though we hadn't been to the races in years the people down there still new who we were. It was no surprise though since Dom and the guys were still working on all of their cars. People were in awe at how the big bad team Toretto had all settled down and had kids. I remember the look on my father's face when he saw it. We had talked that night once we got home and he told me that he was so proud and that even though what I had been doing was illegal I had followed my heart and did what I loved.

My father died a year after he came to Los Angeles. The whole family had gotten very close to him over that year but, he had broke it to us that he was sick and probably wouldn't be around much longer. I have to say it did break my heart because I had learned to love my father and then he left me again. We buried him in the same cemetery as Luana and my daughter Darian.

A little while later we had pulled up to the race track and started unloading our stuff. We were going to barbeque in the mean time and wait for the race to start. Once the chairs and table were set up I sat down with a beer and just took in my surroundings. Dominic was talking with Dante giving him tips and trying to calm his nerves. That was always like Dom; even though his insides were pumping with nervousness he never let it show. I knew just by looking at him he was nervous; he father was killed doing this exact same thing and now his son was going to race. But, he also supported Dante; this was something he wanted to do and when he found out that his grandfather did it he wanted to do it even more.

I had to smile when I saw Vince hoist his small daughter Delilah in the air. She was the newest addition to our family. She came along four years ago after Vince and Neela had gotten married. She was beautiful; my niece looked just like her parents; dark curly hair and innocent eyes that you swore could see into your soul. Delilah had inherited her father's temper and her mother's sweetness. Vince was a great father to her and even though he still kept up that tough act in private he was the biggest teddy bear especially when it came to his daughter. Having Neela and Delilah in his life truly changed him. Neela was just perfect for him. I was so proud of my little sister. She had it tough growing up and got pregnant at a young age but, she had her son and raised him and he turned out to be a great man. Not once did she lose her smile even through all the bad times.

"Aunt Letty come on the race is going to start you don't want to miss it do you?" Delilah yelled grabbing my hand. I smiled down at her.

"Of course I don't. Do you know the way?" I asked her. She nodding happily and starting pulling me towards the group who was now walking over towards the stands.

Once we were all seated we waited while they played the national anthem and the race began. My son was doing great so far he was in the top five.

I still cannot believe how far we've all come in the last twenty-five years. You'd think after a while it would sink in but, it still hasn't our family of six had grown into a family of nineteen! Sometimes I think about what life would be like if we hadn't had that barbeque five years ago. Would Neela and Vince have gotten together? Would Neela and I have ever gotten in touch with our father? There are just so many what if's that could be questioned.

The crowd soared and rose to their feet as the cars flew over the finish line. Dante had come into second place. I laughed and cheered my only son on.

I know that one day me or the rest of us might now be here but, I know that the new generation will take over and carry on the family names. We're legends and it only took a matter of time before our kids had become legends. Our kids have had a wonderful life and they will continue to have one. Pretty soon we'll eventually be grandparents and the family will grow even larger. We're all looking forward to that day.

Twenty-five years ago we were just five grease monkey turned criminals who loved the adrenaline. Life was speeding by a hundred miles per hour and we were all there keeping up with it. We were living the fast life. We were invisible.

Now, now we're grown up, our kids are grown up. Life has taken a total three-sixty from what it was. The past is the past and it made us who we are today all we can do now is look forward to the future and what it has for us.

Right now though I think I'm just fine with living in the present. My son did just finish his first race and now the family must celebrate… Toretto style.

**-END- **


End file.
